Dragoons Arise Again
by skysthelimit69
Summary: longer version of first chapter. the only chapter for now. Read my story about new dragons and dragoons and a group of people called "Dragon Slayers"


Author's note: This is my second story. My first didn't do to well, so I'm hoping people would read and review this one. No more talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Sky and Tion.

Dart and Shana were sleeping in their home, when they heard a loud noise in the forest. Dart jumped up from his bed, "What was that!?"

Shana got up and ran to the window. "Dart look!"

She pointed towards the forest, and they saw four dragons fly out of the forest. One flew towards Seles. "Oh no you don't."

Dart jumped out the window transforming into the Divine Dragoon in mid-air. He stood in its path. He then shot the Divine Dragon Cannon at it. "Go Away!"

The dragon dodged the beam and fired a blast of energy at him. Shana screamed, "Dart look out!"

The blast hit Dart and he fell to the floor and turned back to normal. The dragon turned around and flew away. "Dart!!" Shana called out to him, but he blacked out.

In the Prairie, two boys were resting from what looks like a rough journey. The one in the tree looks very mature; he had an eye patch on his left eye and a scar overlapping his right eye. He had long dark brown hair with a bandana wrap around his forehead.

The other boy looks care free. He has a goatee and spiked up black hair.

"Hey Sky" the care free boy called to him.

"What Tion?" Sky replied.

"Look up"

"Why"

"Just look up"

Sky looked up to see a dragon. "Is that real?"

"Its there so I guess it is."

The dragon landed and let out a loud yell. It was the same dragon that attacked Dart. It turned to face the two boys. It then shot an energy blast at them. They jumped out of the way. "We got to get out of here!" Tion yelled.

"No, I'm going to fight it."

Sky put out his hand and a black sword appeared in it. "I'm going to kill it."

"Man are you crazy?!"

"No I'm just really confident."

Sky jumped toward the dragon. It shot an energy beam again. Sky swung his sword and a large force redirected the beam. He landed right in front of the dragon. He readied himself for another attack. The dragon swiped his tail. Sky jumped up dodging it. The tail struck a large bolder, cutting it in half.

"Hey Sky, don't get hit by that tail."

"I figured that part out on my own."

When Sky turned to the dragon, he couldn't see it. Then he was struck by claws. His shirt was ripped open.

"So it is invisible."

Sky closed his eyes. He stood still. Then he jumped up and struck down with his sword. The dragon reappeared with a large scar on its face. It then flew up in the sky and flew away. "You are not getting away."

Sky jumped extremely high and reached the dragon. Then the dragon released energy in all directions, knocking Sky down to the ground. "Sky!! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but it got away."

"So, get it another time."

"What ever, let's go to the Bale and tell the King of our encounter."

The boys then head to the Limestone Caverns.

"Dart are you okay?" Shana was sitting next to Dart in the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We got to go see Albert. He should know about this."

Dart got up and walked to his house. Shana followed.

"We pack now and leave tomorrow."

"Alright, but get some rest."

The next day, as they are leaving, an unfamiliar person is talking to one of the villagers.

Dart walks up to the person. It's a woman, dressed in white clothing wearing a pink breast plate. Dart greeted her. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Christina."

"What brings you here?"

"I saw a dragon over here."

"So what would a woman want to do with a dragon?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"A what?"

"Dragon Slayers hunt dragons."

"But there weren't many dragons to begin with."

"Not true, many dragons have been attacking villages for five years. But they weren't as big or devastating as those in legend. The three I saw were not dragons that I've seen before."

"You should come with us to Bale. There, this dragon business would be further discussed."

Christina nods her head in agreement.

(Rouge)

"Master, I feel strange force." Kongol got up from his meditation. He has been living with Haschel ever since Melbu Frahma was defeated.

"What is it Kongol?"

"Can't explain it, but feels like danger."

"It's probably nothing. Let's think on that later, for now we train."

"Yes Master." Kongol walked over to Haschel. He bowed and stepped back a few feet, Haschel did the same.

"Today, our training is sparring."

During their training they suddenly stop. They look to see their Dragoon Spirits resonating.

"That is strange. This hasn't happened in such a long time."

"Look, there!!"

Kongol points out to the Sky. Haschel looks and sees two dragons flying high above them. One was a dark blood red and the other was silver. They then flew in different directions, one heading south and the other west.

"I think we should go see King of Humans."

"You are right Kongol."

(Crystal Palace in Deningrad.)

Meru and Guahara were visiting Miranda in the Crystal Palace. Everything was restored back to normal, largest library, church still preaching about Soa and the Divine Tree, cold weather.

"Man I missed this place."

Meru, why didn't you tell me about this place before? It is so beautiful."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Miranda walks in. "Hey Meru, still being cheerful and carefree."

"MIRANDA!!!" Meru ran up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. You haven't changed a bit."

"But you have."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, like I wouldn't know if a woman have had a child or two."

"How'd you know?!"

"So I'm right?"

"You mean you didn't know."

"No, and you just told me."

"You tricked me."

"Deal with it."

Just then a knight comes running in. "Sacred Sister!!!"

"What is it?!" Her tone changed completely. "This better be worth it."

"Ther...There is a...a," the knight stumbled in his words.

"What is it?!"

"There is a large dragon headed over here!!"

"WHAT!!!!????"

"There is a larg..."

"I HEARD YOU THE FISRT TIME!!!"

Miranda ordered the knight to evacuate everyone away from the castle and in to the underground safe house. The dragon flew in at an incredible speed and knocked down a few houses. It then landed on top of the church and roared.

"Hurry up!" Miranda rushed everyone. When the dragon saw the people running, it lifted its wings and out came a wave of fire. It spread in all directions, destroying everything that came in contact with it. Miranda heard the screams of the people and got enraged.

"That is it!" She transformed into the White Dragoon and flew in attack.

"Miranda wait!!" Meru transformed and flew after her. The dragon jumped up, then down on the church, crushing it.

"NO!!" Miranda charged at the dragon. It shot a thin clear beam at her from its eye. The beam went straight through her chest. Miranda went down to the floor and changed to her normal state. She laid lifeless on the ground. "Miranda!!!!!!!"

Meru flew down towards her. She tried to wake her, but she was dead. Meru began crying as the dragon opened its mouth and charged a fireball. "You Bastard!!!!"

Meru waited for the oncoming attack with her eyes closed. "Meru!!" Guahara started running towards her. The dragon shot a blast from its mouth. It closed in on Meru. Then a man jumped out of nowhere and held out two black swords. The blast reached and a red light blinded everyone. Nothing could be seen.


End file.
